


Even deep below the ground, i told you we will always be bound! HAHA

by Blackscorpian



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Arranged Marriage, Character Death, Deer man, F/M, Flashback, Hazbin Hotel - Freeform, In hell but why, Jealousy, Love, Marriage, Memory Loss, Multiple Sex Positions, Murder, NSFW, Other, Past, Possessive Behavior, Redemption, Romance, Smut, Suffering, T, Theater - Freeform, Unrequited Love, first story don’t judge please!, heart ache, hes okay with it, its him we are talking about, lets make the deer man suffer, this is happening wether ya love it or not, we will see
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:54:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23226640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blackscorpian/pseuds/Blackscorpian
Summary: After being in hell for a while gaining new friendships, new people to meet, enemies to avoid. You strove to survive no matter what it toook, till someone grabbed you.How the hell did you even get here, you don’t know and you were content without finding out the truth, you had memory loss but not as bad as forgetting every piece. Just remember you And your mother and your life working, but what else?And why is the man with a weirdo looking hair due staring you like a deer caught in headlights.Along with the rest of then members wanting you to `be redeem...?
Relationships: Alastor (Hazbin Hotel) & Original Character(s), Alastor (Hazbin Hotel)/Reader, Charlie (Hazbin hotel) / vaggie (hazbin hotel), Charlie Magne/Vaggie
Comments: 30
Kudos: 145





	1. Fate was not on your side, my dear.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi this is my first story ever made please understand that this is something I want to say I tried and even tried to say I did it once and you know what heck >:c I will make one for Hazbin and my other fandom i love which is rick and Morty and i will say I will keep trying and learn more words xD please enjoy and check out my art on twitter and my tumblr u3u this have me so much time and i would love to to add the art on my links whenever i get to them and draw these scenes out <3 
> 
> https://ravenousscorpian.tumblr.com/  
> https://twitter.com/RavenouScorpian?ref_src=twsrc%5Egoogle%7Ctwcamp%5Eserp%7Ctwgr%5Eauthor
> 
> What the.character looks like i had a sheep in mind!!!!  
> https://twitter.com/ravenouscorpian/status/1240900182755196928?s=21

RIIIINGGGGGGGGGGGG RRRIIINGGGGGGGG

Hell itself was a horrible place for anyone who didn’t believe they were meant to be here, but a paradise for those who were meant to be here for their sins and considered it the best place to be able to commit crimes and be free of the life they always wanted to live.   
Hearing the screams and the echoing from countless sinners made me shiver. Not wanting to indulge in the turf war that was happening, I remember to be careful about the areas I stepped in, making sure not let anyone fight me or think I’m stepping into their territory.   
Slowly slinking back into the shadows, I cover myself with the shawl that came with after death. Its blue vibrating cloth flows in the wind, stepping behind the alleyway, hearing the mass destruction of the weird snake and several demons going at it. I was too busy looking behind me. Guarding my surroundings to make sure I wasn’t being followed, I turned my head making sure it was clear till I felt my face abruptly land on someone’s chest- 

“AH ‘ESCUSE YOU YA DUMB BROAD” falling flat on my ass, I looked up quickly to see who had the thick Chicago’s accent, not realizing someone’s feet came into my peripheral vision to step between my legs as they bent down. 

Their hair was suave and long. A pinkish looking spider? With four arms? Wha-

“Listen toots I’m all about understanding sad lonely people dat get no action, but ya ain’t copping a feel by trying to “run into me ``'' as he lifted one of his 4 hands to air quote and roll his eyes, his lips making a sassy look. 

“Ya want some good stuff? Ya gotta pay for it. Good shit in life ain’t free” crossing his arms inspecting me, up and down with curiosity. 

“Hey besides, ya ain’t too bad looking, I could do a little discount for a quick cash grab for my drugs, since I ain’t had da chance to do ‘em since I stepped foot in that lame ass good for nothun- “

“Hey it's alright I can ... offer something” lifting my hand to silence him I dug into my dress pocket.. maybe he had nothing like i did.. “I don't have much suga’ but if it's enough” pulling the few bills i had left-

“HEY I AIN’T NO FUCKING CHARITY CASE YA FUCKIN BITCH!” the pinkish spider yelled with his fist tightening and getting disgruntled from my course of action.

“I’M ANGEL DUST, the pooorrn star if ya haven’t already guessed from my looks, you blind pathetic waste, people pay for my goods!! not cause I’m sum kinda pity case like the rest of these delinquents degenerates.” He huffed, landing his hands on his hips and his eyebrows furrowed to a look of anger.

“Shit!” Thinking to myself, internally kicking my damn ass, the one rule I had about being here and I broke it... I can't afford to make enemies in this damned place. 

“I’m sorry, I haven’t really gone outside much since I’ve been here I....I normally only go-go out unless i need food or somewhere to-“ 

“Ya ya I dun care about your story and I didn't ask” waving his arm in front of me, looking me over once or twice.   
“Ya know you don't look like a demon with your pale hair and pinkish tone. Ya look like some sorta cotton candy.“ he says walking around me, checking out my form.  
“What are ya, some goodie two shoes that can’t form to look like some Sota demon? Ain’t ya done something bad or whateva?” He questioned, twirling his hand in a circular motion.

I was staring at the ground as I heard his words pass through my head…dead. Why am I here and how did I even die? What was my life before? I remember…….simple stuff like my mother and my life working.. But, everything else became a blur....  
“I don’t remember...” I say, my voice hardly loud with my face looking confused, and a little worried.

“Oh great. Another person who doesn’t even remember why dey here, clicheeeee-“ 

“Please! I said I don’t remember how I got here! Not that I don’t remember everything about myself, I mean something is better than nothing! I-I remember my mother and my life works in New Orleans but not ya know the rest!” Annoyed coming at me, pushing too much in one sitting, damn this spider cant just cut me a fucking break!

Looking at me bewildered, he quirked an eyebrow with his upper lip sticking out in a thought, “How long ya been down here, babe?” He asked curiously. Caught in thought, I didn’t realize how time flew by me.

“I’ve been here for 86 years... “ counting the years after a certain date of my falling..

Angel whistled loudly. oooooooooo. Looking at me seriously. Surprised by her words. Coulda fooled him. He thought for sure she just got here.

“How’d you survive, by luck?? HAHA '' Angel couldn’t help but laugh loudly. That scrawny little thing here hahaha ya right!

“I stayed in the shadows and careful with who I trusted....” glaring slightly as I rose up and patted my dress clear of dust and dirt.

Rubbing his chin in a thinking motion. He couldn’t help but hate that. The only bitches he shared spaces with in that damn hotel, were working his last nerves. He would love some new entertainment even for a short time. Grinning widely, he snickered as he took his second pair of arms pulling me close to him.

“WELL UH-“ 

“Essie” 

“YA Essie whateva, I got a great place ya can stay rent free and even away from all da damn chaos. Whatcha think?” Dragging me forward and insisting in their own personal way. 

“I-I-I don’t think I-I... ” stuttering with how fast we were moving I couldn’t even progress what was happening.

“GREAT!” He shouted in excitement as he pushed me forward. Where we were going was the biggest mystery my heart and mind couldn’t handle, what in the fresh hell did I walk into, wrong day. 

————————————————————————  
Second Person POV

As Charlie cleaned the lobby after being insisted not to by Niffty, she graciously told her she wanted to help. Charlie was happy to see the hotel being spoken about good or bad, it’s what’s being spoken about, it's a start! Grinning like a mad woman she twirled as she looked over to Vaggie in excitement

“I can feel this Vaggie, this help is what we needed!” Bouncing up and down with her cheeks rosey and the attitude of an excited child! “I’m happy we got this far!” Exclaiming to herself, twirling her broom in a dance. 

On The other side of the hotel corner where a couch was placed, Vaggie sat in a slump worried about the help that was at the Hazbin hotel, Alastor wasn’t to be trusted, Angel knew what he’s doing, but Charlie didn’t give up on him. It was breaking Vaggie to see how much Charlie took Alastor’s word over hers, but didn’t want to doubt her and her way of going about things, but it didn’t mean she wouldn’t keep an eye out for her. Slowly looking at Charlie, she put a sincere smile to her face with her eyes giving her a look of adoration. 

“Sure hun whatever you say, “ in a loving tone as she chuckled. Looking around Vaggie thought the day was very silent.. too silent, something was missing, facing i Charlie’s direction she asked to make sure her thoughts were right, “Charlie where is Angel..?” Asking warily…

Coming down from her giddy thoughts with her head in the clouds, she looked in the first place she thought he’d be at…..where husk was, but he was just holding the counter with his slouched body. Nobody was even at their bar.   
‘That’s odd...’ she thought as she wondered how long ago he left. Hearing some heels clicking, she felt something brush her feet along with a snort sound, her eyes opening wide. She looked down fast, seeing Fat Nuggets wiggle their nose at her.

”Hi, Fat Nuggets! Good boy” bending down to pat his head. Ahh pets, the best cure for anyone! The sound of a slammed door traveled throughout the hotel as a cane could be heard tapping the wooden floors with a pep in its steps. 

“Hello darling! I’m here to see how the establishment is going?!” The broadcaster's famous voice announced, Alastor, the radio demon, came in swinging his arms looking at the place to see its been cleaned and tidy up! Just like it should be , presentable!!! Grinning his razor teeth presentably at his work. 

“Alastor! Hello! Uh... it's going great we have had a few people come in and out,and we are slowly getting there thanks to you” she gleefully replied clasping her hands onto her cheek. With the thought rising to her head she immediately asked.

“So, Alastor, you didn’t happen to see Angel out here did you?” Hoping he wasn’t getting into any trouble.

“Hmm, no my dear. I don’t believe I caught a whiff of him out and about outside, at least not in my area of space I do believe!” He reported like it was news. “But even greater news! If he does not show back to the premises or be found well..” he chuckled darkly.   
“We have something good to cook afterwards finally...” staring at Fat Nuggets with his wide face splitting grin, eyes turning into radio dials, tilting his head at the swine below Charlie’s feet.

Fat Nuggets, feeling the threat waves coming from Alastor, ran squealing to the room. Eyes half lidded and a sinister look, Alastor laughed at the outcome of that marvelous show that was put on! Charlie gave him a serious look, pouting and crossing her arms. In hopes that this was all a game between Angel and Alastor, he wouldn’t really try to eat a pig would he...a pet.

“Dear, dear, oh dear!!! If looks could kill, yours would be striking me to DEATH! HA HA HA!” laughing loudly with a knee jerking slap. Charlie laughed a little as Vaggie stared him down with an angry look, hating how deceived Charlie will be at the end of all this when he shows his true colors.

“Hey girlies! Ya miss me?” Angel shouted as he waltzed in with a sexy strut basically screaming “outta his damn cat walkway”   
Alastor’s tuffs flinched as Charlie’s eyes wandered over to the entrance and started to walk where Angel stood.

“Angel, we don’t prohibit people from going outside but, we should know at least where you will go...so we know you aren’t doing anything...bad” she stated in a scolding manner but not too softly trying to make him understand she’s also been for the good cop. 

“Well if ya hafta know’ I wasn’t doing nuthin bad. In fact, you should be thanking me!” Angel said snooty like, as he lifted his head up high and two hands behind his back as the other two arms poked at her “Cause, I brought another wayward soul into this hotel, ya kno to redeem and what not!” Grinning proudly with his eyes closed. Lips smirking, his gold tooth glinting in his next move.

Charlie jumped from shock as she heard this coming from angels lip, him?? Bring someone?? Vaggie stood in the back with her hands on her hips her feet tapping in disbelief 

“Yeh right. Probably someone else just like you *pendejo Quien te Crees que eras” Vaggie grumpily whispered.

“Now, now, please ladies,please. Let's see what our effeminate fellow has to offer, especially since he’s been so... kind..to collect someone for the Hotel” speaking in a patronizing tone with his hands behind his back awaiting what will be presented.

“Alright, ya jackasses. I present to yas “ moving his hands from behind his back, he brought up front essie who stood in shock, trembling a little. 

“LESLIE-“

“Essie...”

“YEAH ESSIE!'' Angel smiling like some sorta dope watching the crew's face fall in surprise, Alastor's eyes widening, Vaggie was speechless, and Charlie squealing internally happy, and Husk... still the same as ever drinking.

“She was out ‘dere hidden from them turf wars Sir Pentious and them dopes were throwing, which I wasn’t even a part of!” Wagging his finger fast in front of everyone before anyone could speak and accuse him, due to his last issue.

—————————

*Back to First Person POV*

Looking around the room, I see a girl with blonde hair, another one with grey and a man with red hair like a deer demon, the other girls look normal. I felt glad I wasn’t the only one. I look around seeing the cat bird like thing drinking away and a small dipping demon cleaning. I didn’t know what the hell was being offered here, but I hope it wasn’t some sorta gang shit or someone finally catching me after so many years, to finally kill me. Turning to look at the blonde she came at me shaking her in her place as she strode to me 

“HI! MY NAME IS CHARLIE! SO HAPPY TO HAVE YA!” She smiled brightly, shaking my hand harder as she grabbed me and hugged me close. Many people here don’t give a heck about personal space. Waving her hands to present the hotel in a show manner, she started her pitch  
“This is the Hazbin hotel! Where we redeem demons for their sins instead of having the annual angels comes town to exterminate my people, I thought this would be better. We may not know the key to redeeming, but we want to be able to give everyone a chance, you know?” her voice going soft, a little unsure of her plan but had the determination that this is what she believed in.   
The idea sounded great instead of being trapped here. Looking around, I stared at her asking the questions needed just for the sake of me to finally have my opportunity come to me… Maybe fate did exist! 

“Charlie, What do I need to do?” Grasping my hands together, hoping to start .  
Charlie's face couldn’t have gotten any bigger with her grin as she almost split her face, the grey girl's eyes squinted at me, looking like she wasn't sure of who I was dead staring at me. The man with red hair couldn’t stop looking at me as I flinched catching his eyes, looking away from him ‘freaking weirdo’ I thought.  
Feeling Angel's hand come up to my shoulder, he had the happiest grin. Something told me he was gonna have some fun with me. What sort of fun, I don’t even want to begin to know...

Charlie bounced at me as she hugged me tightly, bouncing me up and down  
“YOU WONT REGRET IT, ESSIE!” As she let me go, she held onto my shoulder, eyes beaming with stars !   
“Let me introduce you to the crew! This is Vaggie” as she gestures to the girl with grey hair. “She is a part of my hotel staff, she will be here if you need her!” Turning to face the man with red hair who puffed his chest and the smile never left his face.

“This is Alastor! He partially invested in the Hazbin hotel. Thanks to him, it is the way it is now!” Proudly stating it. Looking up at him. Alastor huh? Well what a freaking tall ass looking weirdo.” Essie thought as she had to crane her neck a little to look at him only reaching to his chest. He stepped forward slyly as he bent down and held his hands out with a smile that had admiration. His form holds some sorta excitement. He grabbed my hand in his large claw-like fingers. Bringing it close to his mouth, I feel his lips brush against my skin kissing it tenderly. Looking at me, his smile getting smaller but not gone.. 

“My love,” covering my hands with his ”It is very good to see you again. I knew we would see each other again soon” as his other arm swooped to grab my waist and hold me close. “Why be redeemed when we are where we need to be, my doe...” his voice going down an octave close for me to hear.

“WHAT THE FUCK-“ Angel bursted in a yelling fit till Charlie and Vaggie ran to him. Vaggie pushing his face till his bodily flew to the wall with a ginormous wall crashing sound. The hotel is adding more of a mess, like they could afford to… seeing the small lady run to him. 

Alastor was not affected by it, as he kept staring at me like he was reminiscing in my features. I felt really uncomfortable as I looked sideways, and felt the skin on my arm grow goosebumps and have a shiver start from my neck to my legs. Raising my hands I slowly rest it on his chest. My eyes moved side to side a little too fast,causing a dizzy spell to come up soon. 

“Oh my goodness!” Charlie placed her hands over her chest as she awed at the scene looking between us both fangirling “IS THIS A REUNION!? LOST LOVE? WIFE? GIRLFRIEND?” Her high pitched tone causes my ears to ring. Angel runs at the speed to her side, his mouth agape, everyone’s eyes on Alastor and I wait for the information that was clearly not relayed to them. 

Looking at them quickly, I hinted to them with my eyes screaming for help. No one took my hint and moved my head to look at Alastor.   
Pushing him causes him to open his eyes a little wider.   
Words caught in my mouth feeling my throat scratch, my head shaking. I had to say something!

“N-no! I don’t even know who he is?!” My voice coming out a little squeakier than usual, pushing him slightly a little more “He- I-I don’t- “ trying to remove myself from his arms, I took a few steps back as he tried to come closer, his smile strained his eyes looking bewildered. 

“My dear…” fixing his monocle “Let me remind you of what you clearly forgot” as he pointed a finger to her head, his eyebrows furrowed, and fixed his posture to straighten up. He summoned his microphone cane swinging it like a baton.   
Correct me if I’m wrong it had looked like he was gonna put a show on   
Standing on the center the hotels lobby

“LIGHTS!” Alastor beckoned as everyone saw a beam of light come to him flashing his very presence. Everyone looked confused as to where it even appeared   
The tapping of his microphone vibrated as he stood and cleared his throat, raising his hand in the air, suspense hitting. 

“Ladies and gentleman, the year was 1920 when our beautiful damsel, Essie was walking the streets!’ 

*To Be Continued*


	2. Destiny for such a maiden

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I can’t fandom how confused our Essie must be! As she gets a bit of her past collected to her memory from the deer man, who oddly has remembered the day like it was just yesterday!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Omfg for my first time I am grateful to Have received such loving support form the community it’s really gained my ability to try and write more! I also couldn’t have done it without the amazing rickslonelyheart who now will help me in writing and I couldn’t be grateful! Thank you! Check out her work and her tumblr site! Pleas enjoy the story! 
> 
> I couldn’t help but use a Disney scene in this yeee! 
> 
> Ricksugarplum my editors Ao3 and Tumblr!
> 
> https://archiveofourown.org/users/rickssugarplum/pseuds/rickssugarplum
> 
> https://rickssugarplum.tumblr.com/
> 
> my tumblr and Twitter ! 
> 
> https://ravenousscorpian.tumblr.com/
> 
> https://mobile.twitter.com/RavenouScorpian?ref_src=twsrc%5Egoogle%7Ctwcamp%5Eserp%7Ctwgr%5Eauthor

CHAPTER 2 

  
  
  


The scenery falls into the busy street of New Orleans. The town of hustle and Bustle, where the streets are crowded and people moving to their daily routine. 

Vendors selling their merchandise, jazz in the corners of the street, and the smell of the fresh sea side docks while the gulls fly in the air.

Flipping through the pages of the morning newspaper, the headlines read,

**Infamous Killer of the South Still at Large**

The words below printed underneath elaborates on its story.

_The killer of Louisiana strikes again last night! News reports that the killer had made their move late at night hours while the victim Lizzy Bowe, walked home from the trolley station later after departing from her destination. Authorities could not identify any signs or clues left behind at the scene of the crime. The victim's arms were missing along with a gash at the neck showing signs of struggling, bruises found around the nape of the neck. Please be careful when walking home, we encourage everyone to report any suspicious behavior. We will continue to provide the best information we can to you kind folks._

“ABBY!” The name cried from a distance, the woman lowering her newspaper to look up from the disturbing headline. Seeing Essie from the corner walking toward her holding to her blue shawl, waving in the distance with a smile. 

Power walking to Abby, I open my arms to hug my dearest friend. Her meeting me halfway from the table outside the cafe. Tightly hugging one another, I squealed finally being able to make time to see her after so long.I gave her a big grin of excitement after pulling shorty away! 

“Abby! I’m so happy to see you finally!” Letting go as we walked to the table. Glad to have a day off and spend it the best way possible. “You don’t know how much I have to tell you especially with my work.” Blowing a puff it was like the air kicking outta me 

Looking at me in concern, she smiled. As she slowly shakes her head, chuckling, she knew I overworked myself for my determination to finish my personal goals.

“Hun, ya gon be working yourself to da bone if you continue the way you going.” Sipping her tea still chortling to herself 

Puffing my cheeks stared at her in disbelief “You know when you laugh at me Abby you make me think my dreams are silly! I’ll have ya know imma get there, i just know it!” 

Intensely looking at one another, we bursted into a laughing fit knowing fully well we both had each other's back's dreams or craziness. We made the best of our times especially in these dire times for us. 

In the background it seemed the owner messed with the radio, tuning into one of the stations. Turning up the radio loudly for the Patreon at the cafe to enjoy as they drank their coffee and ate their brunch. 

“GOOOOOD Evening ladies and gents! It is i, Alastor, your number one radio show host for news and entertainment here in New Orleans!” The radio played loudly, seeing the others turn their head to the box. Their eyes depend on it for information, hanging onto every word to the start of their day. 

Rolling my eyes, looking at Abby annoyed “Please do these people not know how to open a newspaper-“ 

“SHHHHHHH” A finger to her lip,shutting me up. Great, I guess she was also sucked into that schmucks bait as well.. 

“ALRIGHT folks, as you all may know the famous killer of the south is still on the Prowl! Walking about on the streets among us! The police reported the poor victim to have been dismembered upon time of the murder. No clues yet about who the killer may be but, do not fret my good towns folks, Alastor your trusty broadcaster is here to deliver every waking news so you and your family may sleep soundly every night! Besides that gruesome horrifying moment in our peaceful town, I bring you some good news as the women’s right to vote is in progress! Hahah! Hold on to your ladies, gents as the bill is being looked over I shall not fail to deliver more on that- “ 

“YAWWWWWNNN” Abby yawned loudly looking disinterested at the announcers news. Turning to look at her I couldn’t believe she was reacting to something that could be a change for woman’s time!

“Are you seriously not taking this seriously?” Gesturing to the radio in shock “This could be a new time of era for women!” Waving my hands at her behavior 

Giving me a bored look she brought her hands to her face as if inspecting her nails in a low tone “Essie, please that will not change a whole lot. I know I know you are not into what the times are now but, as for me I am not worried about it. Remember the man I was talking about last week? Well he and I are purdy serious on the terms of our relationship and I might just be getting married soon.” She said smirking as she put her hand down. “He's a law man, I will be okay.” 

Stunned Not believing what I was hearing? Well.. i could, Abby never really thought as far as i did when it came to reaching other sides of goals.. like mine to be a scientist… but, for her to think that’s the best she could do.. 

“I mean, I always imagined you’d want to go with me to places... around the world?” Softly speaking more like myself. 

Moving her heads to her arms she took a moment to remind me what she always said to me, “ ya know I don’t know nothing about that Science crap Essie, I’d be doing what i would be doing with a man, running behinds ya, ain’t no different honestly.” She sighed. Always breaking that news to me, knowing it’ll make her a little distort.

“‘Sides, when did ya ever care what Alastor had to say, wasn it you who always said it was nothing but, news propaganda?” Sneaking in her defense.

Shaking my head, I ended up exactly doing what all these owls were doing by turning their head all the way around for news from him. A blush creeping across my cheek in shame covering my face before it grew more. Continuing to rub my face on my Shawl in embarrassment. 

“I know I say this often boo, but a man isn’t _all_ bad for ya.” Softly putting her hand on my shawl trying to bring it down. “He could be what helps ya get where ya need to be, toots...” giving me a look of sympathy and a mother telling their child to discard their dreams.. 

Staring at her with a furrowed brow, I stood up and wrapped my shawl around my shoulder. Huffing at my own expenses. “I don't believe that, I don’t want to do what every woman does and what every woman is deemed to do.” 

Leaning into the table with her hands on her cheeks, Abby didn’t know when to ever stop. She couldn’t ever believe Essie’s views in life. 

‘Well Essie, you’re far off from the average woman, it's the 1920s doll face and your hair is blonde and to your shoulders. Not the flapper style, and yeah don't dress in the dresses. Just the regular ones.” Abby looked her friend over. Her eyes skimming Essies pinkish dark dress along with her blonde shoulder length hair. 

A little peeved at what her friend was doing to compare her to these women, like shaming her for not fitting in. 

“Abby, I would rather be different than dress da same like all the women here, ya look like every woman walk-in the streets, black short bob hair and pale skin. Ya dress like them! I don’t want to go over this again….. I will see you another time. I’ll ring you when I get home.” Turning around to walk away, I didn’t want to fight my only person left in my life… 

“Alright girl. I'll see ya soon” waving from the distance as she watched Essie walk away.. “ oh Essie.. I wish you’d get your head outta the clouds…” in a sad tone.

  
  


—— 

Walking through the park, I took the longer route home. It helped ease my mind. The thoughts overcame it. Marriage, love, giving up on my dreams, and not going to college? NO! 

Frowning at the idea, I kept shaking my head. I just couldn’t see my life in that way! Was it _that_ bad that I saw a life outside this town? I don't want to believe this is where I’m always meant to be… There was more… Passing by the pond I heard the kids play. I waved my hands through the air, staring at the sky, as it could give the answers. Feeling the breeze through my hair and my mind distracted, I could barely process the feeling of something catching my foot. My eyes opened wide coming back to Earth as I tripped and collided with someone, feeling their hands catch me! The world was becoming off balance! 

“Whoa whoa, Miss! Hold on, hold on now!” A young man's voice spoke loudly as he and i tilted lower feeling my legs coming off the ground 

  
“AHHH!” “OH MY!” 

Water was the next thing I felt. Everything was happening so fast, I didn’t even realize I tripped onto a stranger falling into the pond with them! 

“Pew psssh!” Spitting water and feeling my clothes soaking and hair sticking to my face I sat up 

“Oh no, no goodness what?! Oh my shawl!” Moving the wet hair from my face, reaching the shawl and holding it trying to get up “I can’t believe this, my clothes!” 

“Gracious me. Madam, are you quite alright? I _do_ apologize, I was not paying attention to where I was walking to! Please, let me help” trying to offer his assistance, trying to sit up from the water as well.

Oh no. _Another_ man who knew what he wanted. I needed to leave, this was not going to help me! 

“No, no! You’ve done enough i don't need help-“ 

“Please I insist-“ trying to grab me by the waist and his other hand holding mine. 

“No I am fine, do not bother!” As I felt us both standing up as he kept spewing apologizes. I spared a glance as we tried to catch our balance, the man pushed his long brown hair away from his face as his clothes pressed close to his body which was incredibly skinny . He was dressed as some host, his monocle hanging from the left side off his nose. 

Looking disgruntled, he peered at me through his eyes. Smiling tenderly he couldn’t contain his next movement. He bent over and laughed loudly.. 

“HAH HA HA !” Holding his stomach and face turning tint red 

Keeping the shawl close to my chest he was starting to creep me out, with that random course of action.

“I-“ not looking at him seeing my chance to leave 

Lifting a finger to wipe the tears ducts from his eyes, he waved his hand to stop me in a frenzy mode.

“Do pardon me my dear, but I haven’t had this much of a laugh in the longest time. What are the chances something like this happens? Quite the scene we played, wouldn't you say?“ chuckling slowly pulling me from the water. 

His voice…he sounded...familiar…Squinting my eyes at him, my mind couldn’t remember it. It was as though... we’ve met before… 

Catching my stare, he peeked at my curiosity, pursing his lips. Stepping completely away from the pond I couldn’t still couldn’t put my finger on his identity.

Softly patting his hair, he gave me the biggest grin like it was permanently his signature! Slight fixing his bow he waved his hand about. This person must speak with their hands… 

“My lovely, confused dear. Let me introduce myself! My name is Alastor, the radio broadcaster here for New Orleans!” Stretching his hands for a shake. 

Hearing the record scratch the thought in my mind I looked in shock. This quack! I will get him where I need him! My lips pulling a mischievous smile. 

Grabbing his hands, I shook it sternly, “Essie. It's great to finally meet the man that’s been stirring New Orleans in fear, using the reported murders for fame.. falsifying News for more listeners.” smirking at him.

Opening his eyes widely he stood there staring at me for a while till he snorted and starting to snicker

“Where have you been all my life you beautiful imaginative creature!” A blush creeping to his face not seeing how red he has gotten,

“No no no no, my dear. What I broadcast is what’s happening now darling! Why, nothing but the truth ha ha ha! This murder just happens to be in play at the moment while history itself goes on and who would I be not to report it!” He explained. His grin grew wider while his eyebrows quirked at me. Was he daring me to challenge him?

The words were caught in my throat! It felt as though he tried looping around the comment I had just made... _Think fast, Essie!_ Grasping the next words in my mouth, I spoke in stride 

“We all know reporters are well known for twisting the news, bending the reality of situations for your own Propaganda.” Hands landing on my hip, I quirked my own eyebrow as well. Check and mate.

Alastor crossed his arm looking at me like he had heard it all. He stared at me, placing his hands behind his back. Shaking his head dramatically, he barked out in a large smile,

“OH HO DARLING! That’s whacky nonsense! I have been in the Radio business since I was a young fellow!'' Twisting his posture, he turned his back to me “I live for the entertainment of reality and true passion! There’s nothing more captivating to our audience than the grueling horror of murder, the evolution of man and women in these periods of time. Why taint what is already happening! No No, that would be absolutely preposterous!” He claimed, waving his hand in front of my face his face in a patronizing form. Chucking like a mad man. 

in an instant It was though something slapped his face as his expression changed to sincerity and mischievous. 

“Crazy idea I just thought of, my friend. How would you like to come with me to my radio station tomorrow evening to see how I receive my news, how I prepare them for the lovely folks of the town to be graced with?” Batting his eyes waiting for my response. 

Catching the sudden request I stumbled back. I can’t even handle listening to this bozo on the radio! In a room with him would cause me even more pain. 

“No. I don’t think that would be good idea” rejecting his movement to better himself 

Smiling wider he strode to my side as he grabbed me by the waist, capturing my other hand with his up in the air. 

“I insist, my dear. Let me open your eyes to the other side of the radio!” Bringing my hand to his lips, he tenderly kissed it as he looked into my eyes.

“Nothing would give me more outmost pleasure than to have you by my side, giving me the view of a vibrant strong young woman I’ve never witnessed before my whole life.” His eyes trying the read into my mind for a reaction. 

Why did he send such bad chills to my body? He gave me an off feeling like he was trying to do something….my body yelled to move and I couldn’t have agreed more. 

Twisting myself out of his arms. I couldn’t be near this guy. Something just kept screaming to leave. 

“I gotta go-“ running in the other directions I didn’t look back. Like a mantra I repeated not to look back. He's like a ghost. He's not there. 

——- 

**Alastor’s View**

  
  
  


Smiling sinisterly, I was very pleased with the outcome of our meeting. “Ah what a gal...” I thought watching her retreating form walk away to the exit. The sun casting her pale locks a golden color….What a babe. 

My face grinning madly, I withdrew my eyes from her form.. “I do say my fellow companion, very well done.” I turned my head slightly to the shadow by the tree that sneered and chuckled deeply. Very much like his form...

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	3. Our paths will cross no matter what

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WEll i guess if think that its okay to be told that’s your life then that’s on you essie. 
> 
> “Well I didn’t!-“ essie 
> 
> “OF COURSE ITS THE BEST TO BE TOLD YOUR ROLE!” Al
> 
> “Why do you always interrupt me.” 
> 
> Where will the memories take essie and what is she going to consider!??

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for this fandom to be very sweet and caring! I feel so powered to really write more and to be able to strive forward more in this i just can see it all pan out I’m very excited! <3 thank you for the Journey and thanks to rickssugarplum for editing and helping me! Little by little i feel i can strive more in this and i couldnt be far with the help!  
> Thanks for all the support :D 
> 
> Check out my editor they write rick andorty fan fics ! 
> 
> https://archiveofourown.org/users/rickssugarplum/pseuds/rickssugarplum
> 
> https://rickssugarplum.tumblr.com/
> 
> Check out my Twitter and tumblr! I also draw so most of them will be posted there <3 
> 
> https://ravenousscorpian.tumblr.com/
> 
> https://mobile.twitter.com/RavenouScorpian?ref_src=twsrc%5Egoogle%7Ctwcamp%5Eserp%7Ctwgr%5Eauthor

“WAIT WAIT HOLD UP-” Angel burst through loudly before Alastor could continue, his hands waving in a stop. “You not only told the story in a way where ya was dere da whole time but, ya mean to tell me she was your partner in da past-“ 

“Wife.” 

“Wha- huh!?“ 

“Correction. She _is_ my wife.” 

Angel's lips had zip lined shut as fast as the words came outta His mouth. Everyone’s mouth gasped open quickly when the words rolled off Alastor tongue without a beat. 

Snapping their necks quickly in the direction to look at Essie, they stood in shock. She felt frozen in place. Not processing quickly what he had just explained and couldn’t snap back into place quickly. 

Chuckling, Alastor fixed his monocle to better view the room. Shadowing himself closer to Essie, he stood by her to observe her closer. Like she would disappear.

“Darling, does any of this sound familiar or somewhat close?” Bending closer to Essie’s face craning, his neck to look at her in a creepy way. 

Essie couldn’t find a way to even understand what had been just explained or what is going on. She turned to give a response, but failed. Her mouth was moving into the form of different gestures but no words coming out. 

“WAIT A MINUTE!!” Screeching Angel. Huffing and puffing, he couldn’t contain his questions. Something didn’t add up and with the way the girl looked like she wasn’t looking so convinced either. “If she’s ya wife, how come ya ain’t looked for her since ya both died?” Pointing to Essie, squinting at them both. 

Alastor’s eyes widened as he looked at Angel and the eyes around them. He bursted into one of his chuckle fits as he gathered the words to say. 

“OH ANGEL! You say the _craziest_ of things, you crazy spider you!” Patting his clothes while recollecting himself. “Why would I spend time looking for them? I know the heavens wouldn’t take her away. It was only a matter of time till our paths crossed once more since we are fated to meet, like we did before!” Gently circling his wrist to see his old wedding ring appear ,as though he kept it away safely. Moving his hands, he came down to pet Essie’s head. 

The look that fell on everyone’s faces was one that could write a thousand words. What an _asshole_! Who doesn't go looking for their wife after they've died? 

Shaking her head, Essie took a few steps back from everyone. To gently remind everyone or consider what her best decision would be.Moving her head to the direction of the door. She spoke in warning 

“This-this, I can’t even believe this is real. Even if it was...” she looked at everyone with a look of concern. “This doesn’t count anymore. We aren’t together in this next life for a reason! I don't accept your stories and your supposive marriage to me ” Essie turned red as she refused to believe her life followed her and she was bound?!! The room turned dimly. Alastor looked at Essie with a malicious look, and a flashback invaded her mind ... a younger man with brown hair smiling back at her. Her eyes opening into saucers, feeling herself slowly backing up. 

Quickly grabbing her cheek with speed, feeling the nails dig into her cheeks and his eyes slowly fading to pupils to dials. Alastors seemed like he was trying to...control himself? 

Essie began to tremble. She had to be careful with her next move... It was though his nails could rip her open if she moved. Her lips softly moving to push the words through them, she looked at him “I..I-“ trembling under his grasp.

“My love...Like I have stated in the living, frankly I dont give a damn what you would’ve wanted.” Hearing the static blazing sounding around us. Signs appearing besides him. 

“GASP!” She felt her body in shock from his threat. There was something she remembered and it was trying to come back to her brain. Essie knew life couldn’t have been so cruel as to allow her to remember the likes of him after death. He was a spec in the memories for a reason! 

A mutter could be heard from afar from the deepest grave voice. 

“Oh yeah. That’s a real bitch to get rid of. Ain’t likely for someone like that son of a bitch to forget so easily.” Husk glancing over and rolling his eyes. He kept drinking as Alastor stared from across the room. His train of focus diverted to Husk.

“I wouldn’t forget the people closest to me!” Wrapping his hand around Essie’s shoulder bringing her close, squishing her to him, “BESIDES! This is not about our marriage! This is also about how this little lady knows more than what anyone should know about me!” Lifting his finger in the air “I can't have this little philly go about spreading information on me now can I?” Feeling Essie struggle a little on his grasp. 

Completely baffled by his openness, She could only point out how much that didn’t make sense. 

“I don’t even know you or remember you! How am I gonna spit anything to anyone!?” Her face was fearful of what she got dragged into.

As his eyes closed a little and his smile fell to a smaller grin, he chortled in a patronizing way. 

“You may not know it now, my pet, but in due time. I know you will think about it on the day's end, pushing your little mind and exerting yourself to remember! Who knows what will come up and you could remember anything!” Slightly tapping her cheeks “Like they say my beloved! Keep your friend close but your enemies closer. In this case, your spouse can be your Worst enemy as they are your greatest weakness!” Grinning bigger and squeezing Essie tighter! “Man's biggest downfall if I do say so myself ha ha ha ha!” 

“Awwwwww that’s so poetic!” Niffty jumping from the corners at Als ways of words! “I can’t wait to see more of you, Essie! I will have the greatest pleasure in working with someone who Alastor sees as his equal! You must be unique and special!” Gleefully prancing around her.

“These people are crazy!” Essie thought, trying to squirm away. 

Vaggie couldn’t push Charlie enough to end what was happening, especially if it meant someone who would be in the hotel as redemption…Would she even want to know that Alastor found her? Would he let her? Stepping closer to Essie, Charlie spoke in a soft tone “Essie, does this mean...you don’t need the hotel services?” Charlie hesitantly asked.

“I could-“ 

“Of _course_ not!” Alastor interrupted. “She will not be worried about that! I infact see the sweetheart doing what she did best in her waking life!” Summoning the flames of his hand he twirled Essie till she was engulfed in the flames which didn’t burn her yet instead burned her clothes and regenerated brand new ones! She was in a dark purple dress along with her blue shawl over her shoulder. Her hair was puffed in style to her shoulder, fluffy looking as ever. A pen and notepad that appeared to her hand. Looking over herself, she didn’t know what outfit this was even supposed to be. 

“Splendid! As gorgeous as the day I met you, my sweet.” Smiling from ear to ear as his grin couldn’t get bigger. “You can gather information for the hotel! Report and bring to life in your own way like you did before with other things!” Pushing her shoulders to show her around the hotel to start on the job. 

Essie felt she was coming into a world she’d been forced to relive. She didn’t want to open her eyes to what could’ve been her reason here. She wanted to escape, not that made it even more impossible… 

Slightly passing her hand down to the engravement of the cover to her notepad, it read 

_To only the best_

_-Al 1925_

What was happening…? Why can I only see shadows and water flashing through my eyes…? 


	4. When one door closes a window opens up!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 87 years and she’s expected to change like that. Well not if she had something in mind

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everybody who has given us a chance to read I really appreciate all the love and support I’ve been getting!   
> It’s crazy to think that I only used to draw but giving writing a chance during the lockdown on these hard times it really gave me the courage to start posting different kinds of stuff and opening my horizon to much more! ❤️❤️❤️
> 
> Thanks to my editor who writes rick and morty   
> Fanfics and 
> 
> https://archiveofourown.org/users/rickssugarplum/pseuds/rickssugarplum
> 
> https://rickssugarplum.tumblr.com/
> 
> My links! Drawing and twitter and tumblr 
> 
> https://ravenousscorpian.tumblr.com/
> 
> https://mobile.twitter.com/RavenouScorpian?ref_src=twsrc%5Egoogle%7Ctwcamp%5Eserp%7Ctwgr%5Eauthor

After being guided around the whole hotel and explained what the goal was, I looked at Charlie in pity. All this to save her people. Even if she tried non stop and got laughed at for it in the process. She must’ve known with Hell, comes the assholes. Her patience was one to admire, especially with all the ridicule that was thrown at her. 

Scribbling my notes, I began to worry about how I was going to be able to leave or in this case escape. Staring at the first room and peeking out the window, watching all the hellions outside go about their crimes. I began to berate myself. What am I doing!? I need to make the effort to sneak out! They must be Looking for me…. who knows if they are okay - 

“87 years huh?” A low smooth sensual voice spoke, causing me to jump in my very spot.

I spun around and came face to chest with the only spider in this hotel “Angel, could you _not_ do that!? You know demons and hell! You can’t have people sneaking up on you!” Trying to flatten myself down from the sudden scare.

He snickered as he nodding his head, 

“I get ya, toots. It’s something I tend to do so get used to it!” He smirked at me but quickly changed his face as he looked at mine a little over a minute.

“Ya aint mad that your hubby didn’t go looking for yas? After all these years?” Angel asked, crossing his arms. He looked like he’d been struggling to understand all the events that unraveled.

Blowing the air I had been holding in my lungs, I couldn’t help but vibrate in my very spot out of disgust.   
“Hell no. If anything he did me a favor! I was way better off where I was, if hell finds out I’m affiliated with the radio demon. That’s surely asking for trouble to find me. Besides, who says they don’t bother looking for someone and letting fate present them? “ air quoting while rolling my eyes “Who lets life handle anything? You gotta do it yourself” looking away from Angel as my pestering dress rose up little at a time! AUGH! How was I okay with wearing this when I was alive?! I quickly scramble to pull the dress down. 

Lifting his eyebrows, he was surprised that I wasn’t ecstatic. Everyone either ran or wanted to jump his dick. _Maybe she’s secretly a lesbo?_ Angel's mind argued over what the reason was. 

Looking outside my face grew uneasy. “I have to go!” Lifting the window sill, I looked around to check if the coast was clear. I twisted my body to quickly tell Angel in God's name to keep this a secret. 

“Listen, I have to go somewhere. I really am needed so please cover for me! Try to tell them something!” I pleaded as I climbed out the window.

“WAIT! YOU CAN'T LEAVE ME WITH THEM!” Angel wailed as he saw me running away but I quickly added. 

“YOU'RE DOING ME A FAVOR BY LETTING ME FREE FROM HIM! THAT'S A POINT FOR REDEMPTION!” Waving at Angel, hoping he gets through this.

—————- 

**Angels view**

Stunned by the sudden act, I couldn’t stop reaching like she was there. Springing up I had to think fast! Looking side to side, I was only able to lie! That’s it! I mean, he can’t tell! 

I heard knocking from the door as Alastor emerged with Charlie and Vaggie! 

“My dear! I brought your tea just how you like it and the usual everyday at- “ stopping mid sentence, he noticed the four armed spiders standing in the large room alone. His face twisted into a small smile; seemingly tense. 

“Ah, Angel. Please direct me to where Essie is…” an octave lower as he spoke. 

_“CRAP!”_ mentally screaming at myself. “Come on, Angel. Work your damn hands!” As I booted myself to respond. _Time to turn on the waterworks._

Cradling my body close to me, I wrapped my hands around myself in sadness. “I don’t know! I tried to stop her! Honestly! But, she was too strong for me!” I wept dramatically.

Charlie gasped as Vaggie rolled her eyes. Alastor had cleared his throat as he put his tea set down and adjusted his bow tie. I wouldn’t have been able to see his angry look before he threw his hands fast mid air.

We all feel the room shake and Vaggie grabs onto Charlie.

Tentacles arose from the ground as they wrapped quickly around me and my neck.

I started squirming! “What the hell, you crazy son of a bitch!? Let me go! I likes being choked like de next guy, it’s turns me on, but shit ask for da safe words before we start huh!” 

Alastor came as rapidly to my face with his barring grin that worked all the way to lift to see his gums. 

“You expect me to believe a dim witted fool such as yourself with six arms, could’ve let a small weakling demon like her to overrun you? Not a chance!” As he closed his hands slowly, the tentacles began to follow his movements in squeezing me tighter.

“I’m telling ya, I don’t know where she went!!” Feeling like my insides were getting tighter I had to! “She- She left from the damn window!” My air passages cut short, my vision starts to blur. “Honest! I don’t know what she’s up to or doing!” I’m barely gasping to breathe words coming out like I was wheezing.

“AL! This isn’t necessary!” yelled Charlie. Vaggie pulled her back from trying to jump into the scene.

“Don’t get involved, Charlie!” she demands, restraining her. 

As his eyes grew half lidded. He smiled as the room warped back to its original state. My ass falls flat to the surface as the air reaches its way inside my lungs. 

“Porque no te largas pedazo de mierda!” Vaggie jumping time the scene with her spear aimed at Alastor. _Oh boy._

Staring down at her, he shook his head “You are no threat to me. Make use of jumping in while the disaster happens not after it's finished, you pathetic girl.” Pushing her spear with his hand. 

“ _WHAT_ DID YOU SAY!?” Vaggie growled as she almost pounced on the radio demon, had Charlie not grabbed her and pushed her aside softly.

Watching them, he went out the door and slithered into the brink of darkness. 

Coughing up a storm on the side, I rose from the spot as I watched them intently staring at the door. 

“What the hell was that all about!? Why is it _I’m_ the one always caught up in this damn shit!?” I yelled at them. They gawked at me spinning from their location. 

“Ya see? _This_ is why I ain’t charitable! Who fucking knows what we just dragged into this damn mess!?” I proceeded to banter as I pointed at the damn window. 

Both Charlie and Vaggie rush to my side to tend to my wounds. “ is about time you bitches gave a fuck! Took ya long enough!” I spit out as they contemplated the mess that they had opened. 

——- 

**Back to Essie**

Running through the crowds, I only had one thing on my mind. The only thing I could think to do, was to go back and not abandon the only sane thing in this damn hole! Skidding through the alleyway, I couldn’t stop! Not paying close to attention to something wrapping itself around my leg! Landing on something hard yet soft. Feeling it slowly wrapping itself, working it’s way around my body! 

“No! No goddamnit no!” Struggling harder till it wrapped all the way around my torso and squeezed me in place! Why the hell was this alleyway so prone to anything happening! 

“UGH!!!! LET ME GO PLEASE!” Pushing my hands against the wraps to try and lift myself out 

“I told you this from day one! You struggling only Tightens the muscles making it squeeze you harder, you imbecile!” The slinky nasally voice informed me

Stopping my movement I turned to Quickly look at the source, feeling the tentacle unwrap itself as it grabbed me by the ankle to lift me up and bring me closer to its face. 

“PENTIOUS!” I squealed as he gave me a look of confusion and annoyance. Rolling his eyes he set me down gently 

“Woman! Must I tell you it’s _Sir_ Pentious, soon to be master of all Hell!!” shaking his fist in the air. 

“But that’s too long! I like Pentious instead” my eyes glistening 

Sighing in defeat after Looking at her, he shook his head. Slithering away from the alleyway as I followed him. 

“Where were you anyways, Essie! You know damn well the day starts approximately at 7 a.m. and it is now 3 p.m. What the blasted hell did you get into, you tempting whore!?” He screamed with his loud tone but anyone who knew him meant no harm in his words. 

He really meant well. Smiling softly, I ran to his side as we entered his ship where all the egg boys were up to their shenanigans. 

“Oh look!” 

“Essie is back!” 

“OH BOY!!” 

“Can we play!?” 

Giggling, one came close to us.

“Shoot us with your guns! We love our overlord! We need to feel that wrath!” “That would be awesome!” 

Irritated with their constant outburst, he slapped the egg away closer to us. Extending his back skin to flap openly. Anger in his voice 

“YOU IDIOTS! WHAT OCCURS IN YOUR MIND IS BEYOND UNDERSTANDING! GET TO WORK!” As he Hissed at them. 

While the banter continued, I looked outside the big dome glass….. _Don’t let him find me_ … I worriedly hoped he wouldn’t do any harm to anyone..

“ESSIE! LETS GO!” Sir Pentious commanded, slinking into the back rooms.

Turning my head, I woke from thoughts as I paced to him “Yes! I'm coming!” Slowly making it to his side, I jogged my memory on his last question.

“Oh! I need to tell you all about what happened don’t I?” Smiling softly as I closed my eyes and softly blushed. 

If I hadn’t had my eyes closed….I would’ve never missed the tender look in his eyes and little

smile _I know_ he gave me…. 

  
  
  
  
  
  



	5. You always start somewhere my dear!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How did she come about with her belongings even where she was before? I’m sure Alastor is gonna give some insight!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for this amazing fandom for being supportive and just making it possible for me to continue I love the support and I want to finish this and bring All the suspense to an end sooooon! 
> 
> If you’re curious to what Alastor and essie look like here is a link!!! :D this is also my Twitter where I regularly post art as well!! 
> 
> https://twitter.com/ravenouscorpian/status/1244688567684792321?s=21 
> 
> You can also look up my username for tumblr as well!!!

**Alastors view**

“How long are we going to play this cat and mouse game, Cher!? I am growing rather tired of this little chase.” groaning loudly with the newspaper on my face as the gorgeous Essie poured coffee for me. Rustling to put the paper down, I smiled sincerely at her. 

Putting her hands on her hips, she stared me down. I blinked innocently at her, rolling her eyes. She sighed as she stared out the window with the rain falling heavy and the folks of this town running to shelter. 

“Listen, Al. You’re the one that is not kindly taking the no for an answer. Every day, I gotta watch you walk into this coffee store and sit all the way in the back corner. My boss may like you for bringing in business but I sure as hell don’t.” Her hands on her hips with her lips pursed. She was a valiant woman, why without her knowing that the behavior caused several men to turn around giving her a look of distaste. Of course, these men could not handle a non submissive woman. That's partly why i had fun with this little game. She was a kicker, and a biter. 

Chuckling, I bit into my eggs as a woman entered upon the store sopping wet breathing like she ran a mile down the road. 

“Essie! Hey girl!! I’m here! I got some _great_ news.” The woman waved her down the front doors.. who was she.. 

Turning around she quickly glanced “HI Abby!” then dismissed out a little conversation “The answer is still no.” Spinning to walk away. 

Raising my hand to reach out “wait-“ 

“Essie, you’ll _never_ believe who’s in town! Just heard the gossip off the train station! A woman scientist! She’s from Britain and she’s here to collect some data!” Essie’s face lit up as Abby jumped with excitement to inform her of the news. 

Her eyes radiating with delight, Essie's face held a look bursting with energy swiping her friends hands and holding it. 

“Abby! Thank you! Thank you!! Oh my goodness this is such great news this will help me in my research. I need to speak to this lady! I would love to know how she got into the school and what it’s like!” She squealed very high pitched for a second; it stirred the cafe as they looked at her with a curious look. 

“ _An interview…. hmmm”_ putting my newspaper a little lower I turned over my shoulder to the shadow on the wall with a mischievous look.. his smile getting bigger. 

—— 

**Third person view**

As several men entered the building and rarely some women, Essie held her hands together close to her chest as she waited patiently. This was the building where all the scientists were and of course it’d be jam packed. Someone talented from another country is here! Bouncing on her heels she hoped to get the chance to be able to go in and ask all the questions she could, but of course with popularity comes security. And without being front for the paper or news there wasn't a way she could even have access. Looking around she hoped someone would let her in.. maybe a miracle or the luck? Hopelessly fidgeting to see what was happening. 

“My my oh my! Look at what the cat dragged into my presence!” A hyper voice announced from behind Essie… 

Switching over to another mood Essie groaned “Oh great...” This was not ideal for a day like this. Turning around, she faced Alastor who had been leaning on the wall with his eyes looking down at the ground. He had a little different get up today with his hat on and vest, a little notepad sticking from his front pocket. Twirling god knows what is in his hands like a lanyard of some kind with a tag. 

“Alastor what are you doing here!? Of all days, why today!?” Exhaling heavily feeling the form of headache coming towards her temples. 

Shoving himself upwards he twirled his lanyard one last time till he caught it mid air. “Why! I should be asking you this! I am here to do my job, I am a radio show host after all and as such I came for information to be able to tell the folks here! I should be asking why you’re loitering because my dear, it _is_ what you are doing at this very moment.” Bobbing his head side to side as he explained in a condensing way.. 

Looking away ashamed, Essie had to admit to herself he was right. She couldn’t really get as far as everyone else could without access so she'd look like an idiot just standing about. 

“I want to meet the scientist inside who traveled overseas, but that’s not any of your concern.” Crossing her arms she looked away in hope he’d go away. 

Snickering while shaking his head he walked past her, she rose her head in surprise 

“What was he doing…?” she thought. 

Knocking on the solid doors of the building, Alastor peeked over his shoulders smirking at her.. baring his grin. The locks of the door could be heard coming undone as a gruff man appeared on the other side. He looked peeved, Essie had been standing there like a paparazzi. Maybe a little too long.

Shyly laughing, Essie looked at the ground a little too fast. Her head spun a little. She didn’t want any issues more than already from what it looked like. 

The man grunting looked at Alastor, “What can I help you with today?” Giving Alastor a quick look over . 

“My good sir! I’m Alastor the radio broadcaster for New Orleans, I am here to conduct an interview with the lovely Miss that traveled across the ocean to grace us with her presence and knowledge on the world that is science! I hope I am not catching you folks at a bad time. If that’s Okay?!” Smiling like an innocent man with his hands extended. 

Someone had passed behind the man who overhead the introduction Alastor gave and rushed over. A smaller scrawnier man could’ve been as tall as alastor appeared, lifting his head gear to the top of his head, His eyes wide and holding onto the other guys shoulders. 

“Mister Alastor?! Yes of course we would love to have you inside sir! We are grateful you would love to know more about science and giving us some of your time.. hehe. We all know you’re a busy man and all!” The scrawnier man dawdling at Alastors appearance made her eyes all the way to the back of her head. Who knew his show reached that far? Or worse how badly the community wanted some news on them.. 

“Listen, we told you already no one else can enter, what are you still out here for!” The gruff man directed it to Essie as the scrawnier one looked confused. 

“I thought she'd be gone. Determined isn’t she.. don't you have a husband waiting for you at home?” they began to laugh at her. Feeling her esteem fly out the window as men began to demean her place in the world just like her father used to- 

“She is with me! I had the precious thing wait for me. I didn't want to miss On all of the excitement! Besides, she forgot her badge at home! So she had to wait either way”. Alastor had spoken up dismissing their remarks with a wave of his hands “Come forth, Miss Essie! We have much work that needs to be done!” He stated as he walked forward and the men stood aside.

Quickly on his heels she walked a little faster, gaping at the building that held the science discoveries, chemistry, even anything that could be of use to mankind.. she was fascinated by the scenery, without realizing she had bumped behind Alastor. 

Quickly catching balance she looked up at him “Alastor…” turning her head to the side, “Uh... Thanks for letting me come with you.” As the sounds of heels on the marble floors reverberated through the very stone walls of this building. 

“I did not do such a favor, ha ha did you forget my dear? Places like this or such above importance cannot be easily entered. You must have a connection, a woman such as yourself can't just go into any place with a simple ask. You have to have a way in. You should count your lucky stars the town is roaring with the news of this overseas woman, I would not be here if no one cared much about an immigrant stepping into the United States, I don't have time to waste on such small matters. Ha ha ha!” Alastor chortled, continuing to walk to his destination. 

Although the way he said it stung Essie, she didn’t know how easily some women had it.. She had hoped it wasn't the same case with some of the women she had looked up to.. Men have always had control, it made her taste for men having the control even more rage full… that _this_ is what she had to grow accustomed to.. Was it that bad if it meant getting to her goals?

A knocking sound woke her from her state of mind as she lifted her head seeing Alastor tapping the shave and haircut tempo on the wooden door. Upon opening a lady peered through the crack as she noticed Alastors and I but took note of Alastors appearance as a news reporter. She quickly opened the door as she straightened herself and smiled 

“Hi! It’s nice to see you folks.” Speaking in a soft angelic british tone, it made Essie feel like she was about to faint. To meet someone who works in the field she has been dying to get into! 

“Can I help answer anything you might need to know!?” Looking at us both. 

“Very nice to meet you madam. You would be doing us an gigantic favor by answering a few questions, “ shoving the notepad and pen directly on Essie's chest 

“I shall be conducting the interview while my assistant takes notes!” Alastor clapped as Essie looked down and thought this was to reach her goal, if putting up with him had meant getting her closer to her destination, then she had to do it... 

——— 

  
  


**Alastors view**

Gripping tightly to the notepad I found abandoned on the street carelessly, I looked up seeing the hell streets In chaos. 

“She could not have gotten far..” thinking loudly as I saw all sorts of creatures swarm all over the place. 

“You could not run away before, my beloved. Even when we were alive, fate _always_ brought us together.” As the microphone cane appeared from air I slammed it down the pavement ground. Hearing the static noises the microphone produced till it tuned to the voice of a female 

“Sir- pen- Happy-“ hearing the signal fade in and out straightening my body up, I walked forward hearing the radio signal tuning itself until the voice came clearly. “Only a matter of time..” Alastor thought. 

— 

**Mysterious view**

In the background, a chubby man with horns was looking through the corner, noticing the radio demon walking away. His tiny bird wings commencing to start so he could fly to where he was needed. 

  
  
  
  



End file.
